War Hero
War Hero is the first mission where you travel on foot rather than fighting in a Wanzer. The mission starts with a simple tutorial on firing the weapon. You start with a machine gun with 96 bullets, a rocket launcher, and five grenades. You can collect extra ammo from fallen enemies (or replace weapons), and will regenerate health if you are not injured for a short time. It is recommended to save at least 5 rockets for the end of the mission, although there is extra ammo for the rocket that you can collect. Find and rescue allies After the basic tutorial, the doors ahead will open, leading to two machine gun soldiers and a shotgun soldier. If you have trouble, you can either crouch behind cover, or throw a grenade at them. Turn right around the corner, and engage two Machine Gun soldiers at the door. Two more will be on the catwalks in the other room. Head to the upper floor and into the control room, where one machine gun and one shotgun soldier wait. Use the control panel to open the door to the next room, with two machine gun soldiers waiting at the newly opened door. Through the transformer room are two more machine gun soldiers. When you reach the command center, there are a few enemies hiding behind cover, and you're instructed to use a grenade to flush them out. The command center is large, and provides lots of cover. The other side of the control room leads outside, where you meet Godwin Mosley after clearing out the few attackers. He introduces himself, but the introductions are interrupted by an attack. Repel the enemy assault The enemy attacks in one large surge, with support from manned turrets. You can use the rocket launcher at the turrets. Some of the enemies will be in the outer wall, requiring you to chase them down. Activate the Front wanzers The final part of the mission is to activate the wanzers within the base. You will be alone in this portion, but it should pose no difficulty as you move through the rooms. After you activate the first pair of wanzers, you will be attacked from the catwalks that are facing the wanzers. Cross over to the other hanger, and a medium assault wanzer will attack, which is destroyed by launching five rockets. Activate the remaining two wanzers to complete the mission. After the mission, you will be able to add hover legs to your wanzer. Sensor locations # On route to finding allies, in first room with electrical transformers. At the center, turn to the right to see the sensor. # When first instructed to use a grenade to flush targets out of cover, which is the entrance to the command center. Found to the left of the door. # In the command center, on the left-hand side of the room. It is located between two computers stations next to the raised platform. # At the exit of the command center, left of the doorway. # In courtyard where you meet Mosley, near a ramp leading to the upper outer section. # In the courtyard where you meet Mosley. Found in a garden box to the left of the blast door that Hamilton opens. Emblem locations # In the room where you're first instructed to throw a grenade. Found on the right-hand side of the room, near a ramp against a wall. Category:Front Mission Evolved Category:Front Mission Evolved campaign